ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
LEGO Disney Universe/Playable Characters/Sega Multiverse/3
Alex Kidd Abilities *Acrobatics *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Mini Access *Laser (Power Bracelet) *Relic Detection (Telepathy Ball) *Stealth (Teleport Powder) *Flight (Cane of Flight) *Drone (Magic Capsule A) *Magical Shield (Magic Capsule B) *Super Jump (Pogo Stick from The Enchanted Castle) Tom-Tom (Wonder Boy) Abilities *Acrobatics *Vine Cut *Sword Switches *Laser Deflection (Shield) *Boomerang (Hatchet) *Super Speed (Skateboard) *Form Switch **Lizard-Man ***Laser (Fire Breath) **Mouse-Man ***Mini Access **Piranha-Man ***Underwater Swimming **Lion-Man ***Super Strength **Hawk-Man ***Flight Joe Musashi (Shinobi) Abilities *Acrobatics *Super Jump (Jutsu of Fushin) *Vine Cut *Sword Switches *Electricity (Jutsu of Ikazuchi) *Laser (Jutsu of Karyu) *Silver LEGO Blowup (Jutsu of Mijin; takes out 2/4 of Joe's health) *Stealth (Invisibility) *Target (Shuriken) *Relic Detection *Wall Climb Robo & Mobo (Bonanza Bros.) Abilities *Mini Access *Stealth *Hacking *Technology *Target (Stun Gun) *Drone (Guard Dog) Gilius Thunderhead (Golden Axe) Abilities *Mini Access *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Boomerang *Laser Deflection *Electricity (Thunder Magic) *Character Change **Ax Battler ***Vine Cut ***Sword Switches ***Silver LEGO Blowup (Volcano Magic) **Tyris Flare ***Acrobatics ***Sword Switches ***Laser (Fire Magic) Centurion (Altered Beast) Abilities *Acrobatics *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Intelligence *Transformation Switch **Werewolf ***Target ***Super Speed **Weredragon ***Flight ***Electricity **Werebear ***Freeze Breath (Stone Breath) **Weretiger ***Laser ***Super Jump **Golden Werewolf ***Invulnerability ***Silver LEGO Blowup Ristar Abilities *Acrobatics *Super Speed *Mini Access *Illumination *Grapple (stretching his arms) *Rope Swing (uses his stretchy arms) *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Wall Climb *Glide (Anti-Gravity Shoes) ToeJam and Earl Abilities *Acrobatics *Super Speed (Super Hi-Tops/Rocket Skates) *Stealth *Target (Tomato Slingshot) *Sonar Smash (Boombox) *Flight (Icarus Wings) *Relic Detection (Telephone) *Big Transformation (changes into Earl) **Super Strength ***Super Strength Handles Vectorman Abilities *Laser *Acrobatics *Glide (Helicopter Morph) *Drill (Drill Morph) *Silver LEGO Blowup (Bomb Morph) *Flight (Jet Morph) *Super Strength (Scorpion Tail Morph) *Spinjitzu (Tornado Morph) *Super Speed (Roller Skate Morph) Alis Landale (Phantasy Star) Abilities *Acrobatics *Vine Cut *Sword Switches *Magic *Magical Shield *Laser (Fire Magic) *Grapple (Rope Magic) *Heart Regeneration (Heal Magic) *Flight (Fly Magic) Gunstar Red (Gunstar Heroes) Abilities *Acrobatics *Hacking *Technology *Target (Free Shot) *Laser (Flame Shot) *Silver LEGO Blowup *Electricity (Lightning Gun) *Character Change (Gunstar Blue) Dynamite Headdy Abilities *Boomerang (Head Throw) *Grapple (Spike Head) *Silver LEGO Blowup (Bomb Head) *Flight (Air Head) *Mini Access (Pin Head) *Magical Shield (Barrier Head) *Stealth (Empty Head) *Laser (Rocket Head) *Super Strength (Hammer Head) *Super Speed (Dash Head) *Hazard Cleaner (Vacuum Head) *Target (War Head) *Glide (Feather Head) *Heart Regeneration (Snooze Head) Chuck D. Head (Decap Attack) Abilities *Acrobatics *Grapple (Bandage) *Rope Swings *Glide (Flutter Jump) *Super Strength (extends his face out of his torso) *Drone (Skull) *Boomerang (Skull) *Stealth *Slurp Access *Heart Regeneration Sarah Bryant Abilities * Acrobatics * Super Strength * Intelligence * Pole Vault * Super Jump * Hacking * Technology * Super Speed Axel Stone (Streets of Rage/Bare Knuckle) Abilities *Acrobatics *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Laser Deflection *Intelligence *Sword Switches (Pipe/Sword/Bat/Stick at random) *Silver LEGO Blowup (Police Bazooka) *Character Change **Blaze Fielding ***Target (Fireball) ***Spinjitzu **Eddie "Skate" Hunter ***Super Speed ***Grind Rails **Max Thunder ***Big Transformation ***Hazard Protection See Also *LEGO Disney Universe/Playable Characters/Sega Multiverse *LEGO Disney Universe/Playable Characters/Sega Multiverse/2 *LEGO Disney Universe/Playable Characters/Sega Multiverse/4 * Category:Lists